


Master Ramyun

by infinexx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Chenle, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fem! Mark Haechan Chenle and Jaemin, Hardcore Fake Advertising, Romance, Waiter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinexx/pseuds/infinexx
Summary: When Jeno and Jisung get a cold all because of Renjun. He thinks it's up to him to feed the two Master Ramyun, a ramyun that will change everything. Though skeptical the two tried it and it did change everything, like how two perfectly beautiful girls fell to their knees just by hearing Jeno and Jisung's voices. Fem! Mark, Haechan, Chenle and Jaemin.





	Master Ramyun

**Author's Note:**

> During my vacation I was sitting in the car and my little sister said that Jeno and Jisung are the type to do an ad where their deep voices come in use. So I literally came up with this lol. Also it's my very first gender bender and 4 of the Dream members are girls in this. Hopefully you guys like this two-shot (based on you liking the first chapter) I can even post the second. Also don't forget to comment because doing so will increase your comment streak unlike mine which is on 0. If you subscribe, thank you!
> 
> This is like a typical crack and comedy fic. Also romance. It's sort of advertising a ramyun that I made up and then it's also making a story out of it. If Master Ramyun is actually a real thing, just know that I did not copy it, I just made it up.

The perfect Ramyun to help you overcome anything. Just take a look at these two young fellows who grew a cold and became both unnatractive and attained the voice of a squeaky baby chick.

Renjun’s two friends Jeno and Jisung caught a cold after Renjun fed them lots of yogurt resulting in a sore throat. To make things worse he gave them ice cold lemonade. But don't fret Renjun had a plan and he knows just how to fix this. Instead of taking them to the doctor he brings them to a corner street food place where he asks them to sit at one of the tables outside. 

“Just stay here both of you, I'll be right back,” Renjun told them and walked into the restaurant.

They both nodded and turned to each other, their throats hardly able to take the pain. “It hurts a lot,” Jisung spoke in a way too high pitch voice and Jeno could only nod at his words. 

“It does,” Jeno placed a hand against his neck and rubbed it. “Feels so dry,” he squeaked out.

“I know,” as soon as Jisung spoke he began coughing very hard and it hurt him a lot just to do so. His coughing sent off a chain reaction to Jeno and he turned away and began coughing too, covering his mouth with his bare arm. 

It was a hot summer day with the streets very busy and both Jeno and Jisung in their summer attire talking in very high pitched voices. This caught the attention of three girls who were walking by. One with light purple hair that fell over her shoulders and she seemed to be pitying the two men. 

Beside her on their way to shopping at the store a couple of metres away were her two friends. One was slightly shorter than her with light brown skin and pinkish red hair tied in a bun. She wasn't pitying the men one bit, instead she made a sour face when she heard the two men speak and then start coughing.

“They’re coughing so much,” the last friend said as she gripped onto her friend’s arm. This last girl was tan and had black hair tied up into an elegant ponytail. 

“I know, they're spreading germs,” the red haired girl spoke, “like if you're sick just stay home.”

“Be nice,” the girl with the purple hair told her friends, “just because they're sick doesn't mean they can't be here.”

The two shrugged. “Whatever,” the one with the black haired shrugged it off, “let's not let two losers ruin our day.”

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes at her judgmental friends and walked off with the two. Jeno and Jisung on the other hand were way too busy coughing to notice anyone else. The two were miserable now because everyone else was having fun in the start of summer and just because their friend Renjun wanted to start a stand for a the summer they agreed to taste everything he wanted to sell. They just didn't know that Renjun would be a perfectionist who had to make sure everything was perfect so he kept changing the recipe and adding a little of this and a little of that.

“When will he come back?” Jisung asked after he was finished coughing.

Jeno shrugged. “I don’t know maybe he's-”

“I'm back!” Renjun arrived with excitement all over his face. “This ramyun is the best for a sore throat and cold holders like you.”

Jeno and Jisung exchanged looks. “Well,” Jisung squeaked, “where is it?”

Renjun was about to speak when a young waiter arrived at the table and placed two beautiful bowls of ramyun in front of Jeno and Jisung. “Here is your Master Ramyun. Enjoy your meal.”

Both men looked down at the ramyun and picked up the chopsticks as Renjun gave them an insight on it. “This is Master Ramyun and it's the best in the world. It'll take your cold away.”

Jeno and Jisung had their doubts. “Maybe It'll take the dryness away for a while and soothe our throats but I don't think it'll heal our cold,” Jeno spoke as he gathered some ramyun with the chopsticks.

Jisung nodded as he too took a bite, the both in doubt. Renjun watched them with an anticipating smile and the waiter also looked at them with a plain look in his eyes. Both of them took a bite and a sip of the soup. They leaned back and chewed slowly taking in the taste. Then Jisung and Jeno looked at each other, a smile forming on their lips. 

The two cleared their throats and Renjun knew they were about to speak about how great Master Ramyun was. Of course Renjun knew that already and was ready for compliments on the amazing instant dish.

“Wow,” Jisung’s voice came out nice and deep with his normal tone.

Jeno nodded. “It's amazing,” he agreed in his equally deep voice.

The waiter and Renjun knew that this would happen. They didn't doubt Master Ramyun at all. “You're cured,” Renjun looked at them with sparkling eyes. 

At the same time Jisung fanned out his collar and Jeno ran a hand through his hair. Jeno sighed. “You're right Renjun.”

“We’re cured,” Jisung breathed out.

The waiter was watching them when he noticed three girls walking by. The same three as before who’d gone to the shop nearby and come back seeing nothing reasonable. He noticed how two of them were looking at the men with admiring eyes and almost like something was about to happen to them. “Hey, look! I think those girls are about to pass out because of you two. Go catch them!”

Both Jeno and Jisung noticed how the two girls really were about to pass out. Renjun’s eyes widened and the girl with purple hair gasped. The two men jumped from their seats and ran over to the girls just as they did pass out. They were confused as to why this happened but they didn't question it as they sat on the ground with a girl in each of their arms. 

“Are they sick?” Jeno asked as he held onto the girl with black hair.

“I don't know,” Jisung looked at the red haired girl in concern.

“I know!” the waiter called for their attention, “It's because of you too. You made them pass out. Because you're too overwhelming for them.”

Both Jeno and Jisung made a face. “You're crazy,” Jisung spoke looking down at the girl and grabbing her purse that fell from her hands. 

The purple haired girl had been watching in shock this whole time and she snatched the purse from Jisung’s hands. “Thief! Don't you dare touch Haechan’s purse!”

“Haechan,” Jisung looked down at the girl. “That's her name? Is she okay?”

Jeno sighed and looked at the girl with black hair, after the purse incident. He tapped her tan cheek. “Are you okay, please open your eyes.”

“Agh!” the purple haired girl gasped and screamed at the same time. “Don't touch Mark like that you bastard! You're also going to ruin her makeup.”

Jeno looked down at his hand and could only sigh at these two girls’ overprotective friend. There was no makeup on his hand and he was sure he didn't take any off. It didn't get ruined either.

“What do we do?” Jisung whispered hopelessly looking down at Haechan and trying to ignore her friend’s accusations of making them pass out.

From afar a girl with brown hair and tan skin watched the two men from the very start. She too was mesmerized by them and couldn't help the jealousy bubble in her when she saw the two men holding onto the girls. If only she was near passing out. Then a thought struck her. If she helped the two men out then maybe she’d be able to get their attention and be the good girl in their eyes. Thinking she had the upper hand, the girl grabbed a glass of water from a customer’s table and walked over to the men. The customer had walked away from the table for a while not knowing the girl had taken their glass.

“Here,” she walked over to Jeno and Jisung trying to ignore the girl with purple hair and her continuous nagging. “Use this water.”

Jisung took the water from her hand and began sprinkling some on Haechan’s face while the purple hair girl fussed about makeup. As Jeno waited for the water he chose to thank the girl. “Thank you for your help.”

“No problem,” the girl spoke twirling her opened hair around her finger, “I'm Jaemin by the way.”

“That's nice,” Jeno ignored her and took the water from Jisung’s hand. He delicately sprinkled some water on the girl’s face. 

“Ahh! Their makeup!”

Jisung looked at the purple haired girl with a frown. “Please stop yelling. I'm trying to-”

“She’s waking up,” Renjun pointed to the girl in Jisung’s arms. He’d been standing and watching the whole thing while conversing with the waiter as his two friends helplessly tried to wake the two girls up.

Jisung looked down at the girl and sighed. “Good thing, you're awake.”

Haechan was phased. She couldn't think straight and the words that came out of her mouth were, “kiss me.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he looked to Jeno for help. His older friend was looking at Mark with wide eyes. It turns out that she’d awoken but gripped onto the front of Jeno’s shirt and started moving closer. The two men were in shock while the girls only wanted the two who caught them, to now kiss them.

“You should! The kiss will heal them.” This wasn't a surprise to Jeno and Jisung. Renjun had always suggested the craziest of things and right now wasn't anything big. “Trust me guys. Right?” Renjun turned to the waiter. “It’ll heal them. They'll be sane after that.”

The waiter nodded with a plain look in his eyes. “I believe so.”

“Well,” Jisung turned to Jeno again, “our cold.”

“Yeah,” Jeno looked at Renjun and the waiter while he hoped that Mark wouldn’t lean close and kiss him. “We don't want to make them sick.”

“Nah, it won’t do anything. Trust me, Master Ramyun took the cold away.” Renjun even took the waiter’s approval on that.

Jeno and Jisung had a habit of blindly listening to their friend. They did the same now. Jaemin was left in shock while the girl with purple hair disapproved. “You have no right to-”

“Shh,” Renjun stopped her, “your friends want this.”

The girl couldn't speak as she watched Jisung lean closer to Haechan and softly press his lips against her’s. She let her eyes fall shut and placed a hand on his arm, pulling him closer. On the other hand as soon as Jeno had turned to her, Mark’s lip were slightly away from touching his jaw. Jeno took a deep breath and led her lips to his, kissing her softly and feeling her small hand grip his shirt even tighter.

The girl with purple hair had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the waiter. Somehow she thought he was a perfect candidate to report to. “Hi my name is Chenle and I would like to report those two guys there!” She pointed an accusing finger at Jeno and Jisung who’d just pulled away from the kiss, hoping the two girls were okay. 

The waiter had a plain look in his eyes as he lifted his notepad before his eyes. The one he used for taking orders, and spoke in a monotone voice. “What'll it be?”

Chenle took a deep breath and started spitting words out frantically. “I'd like to report both of them for harassing girls and ruining a girl’s makeup. I'd also like to report the blue haired one for trying to steal.” She pointed to Jisung as she gripped onto Haechan’s purse. Then she pointed to Jeno. “I'd also like to report the blonde haired, or I don’t know if that's white hair, for sexually harassing.”

Renjun’s eyes widened as the girl finished and the waiter nodded slowly. “You can't do that!” he argued.

Chenle glared at Renjun and stepped forward. “Yes I can! Also, you're their friend, aren't you?”

Renjun stepped back when the girl moved forward and almost grabbed his collar with her sharp and perfectly manicured nails. “Uh I…” He looked left and right trying to garner help from his friends but it looked as if the two were busy.

Jeno and Jisung had just helped Haechan and Mark stand up. As Jisung dusted the gravel from his knees, Haechan fanned out her floral summer dress and made sure there was no gravel on her. Jisung’s eyes went to the glass of water that sat beside Jeno’s foot. “Jeno. Water.”

Jeno nodded and grabbed the glass. Standing straight he handed it to Jaemin and smiled. “Thank you again.”

Jaemin took the glass that didn't even belong to her. Even the waiter noticed. She couldn't help it though, Jeno just smiled at her! “No problem.”

Jeno then turned to look at Mark as she took a deep breath. When Jeno had passed the glass to Jaemin, he’d stepped very close to Mark, and that took her breath away. She watched him with attentive eyes, almost on her toes waiting for his next move.

“So. Mark,” Jeno began.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde haired man. They all watched attentively waiting for a reaction, from Jaemin to the waiter. They all waited. Mark was flustered and she had no idea what to do. She stuttered out as she talked to Jeno. “Y-You're very hot.”

Silence covered everyone like a thick blanket and Mark couldn't believe what she just said. Jeno raised his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, chuckling. “We'll I hope you don't mean you were burning in my hold. That my skin is very hot. Or do you mean-”

“N-No,” Mark raised her hands in front of herself in defense with a beet red face. “I meant based on your looks.”

Jeno nodded. Then he wished that the attention would be lifted from him and sent somewhere else. He awkwardly looked towards Jisung. 

That's when Haechan looked at Jisung and spoke. “Yeah and your voice is really nice.”

“Really?” Jisung questioned trying to laugh it off in a joking way. “Are you sure? You haven't heard me sing yet. What if I sound like a squawking chicken?”

“No. No!” Haechan sounded very embarrassed. “That doesn't matter. I meant you have a very nice speaking voice.” Now it looked like she was a ready to hide under a rock, almost trembling.

Jisung blinked because now everyone was staring at him and now he was caught in the awkward moment. He could almost hear all the complaints coming from Chenle. For a little bit of help he looked at Jeno, who was looking back at him. The older sighed and the two were only able to think one thing.

Either these girls were in love or they were highly attracted to Jeno and Jisung. The two guessed maybe it was the second. Even so, the two were unexpectedly gentlemen and they turned to the girl in front of them with more than a warm smile. 

Jeno’s lips were in a smile when he began, looking at the girl in front of him as she tried to maybe, hide her face. “Well, you know what? If that's the case then I'd have to say,” he stepped closer and lowered his voice, a flirtatious look on his face, “you're pretty hot yourself.” He looked her up and down and not only her face, but her ears and neck heated up too. 

Mark looked at the ground, a stuttering mess now, unable to say a word. She could hear the girl named Jaemin standing behind her emit a gasp from her lips. This was not happening. The hot guy in front of her couldn't have complimented her. Especially with such an approach. 

When Jeno noticed that Mark was beginning to get nervous he turned to look at Jisung. The younger smirked and looked at Haechan. “Well then can I say that your voice is like honey? No actually, change that. It's like fresh ice cold lemonade on a hot summer day. That's how beautiful it is.”

Haechan slowly nodded her head trying to keep sane. She couldn't really take all the attention and words from the one standing in front of her. Haechan couldn't help it. She thought her heart might explode because of this person. Just like Mark, her face was beet red and she thought that maybe she might faint again.

Both Haechan and Mark spoke at once. “Thank you,” they thanked in a very small voice that made the men smile nevertheless.

Jaemin’s face raged red with jealousy and she was sure the men had long forgotten she was even there. She stomped over to the table from earlier and slammed the glass onto it. The customer looked at her in surprise as he’d already asked for another glass of water. Without saying anything she walked away swearing that one day she’d destroy those girls. Quite dramatic.

Chenle on the other hand couldn't take it either. She stomped over to her friends in anger. “Don't listen to whoever these guys are. They’re lying! Do you even know what they did?”

Haechan and Mark looked at their friend a little surprised. She was the one who told them to be kind to the two men and now she was the one who said not to listen to them. They were about to say something when someone else spoke.

“Oh that's right,” Jisung interrupted with a big smile. “You don't know our names yet. We know yours since your friend Chenle yelled them out frantically just a while ago. Anyway that's the waiter, that's our oldest friend Renjun, I'm Jisung, the youngest, and this is Jeno. We’re all best friends. Besides the waiter; we met him today. I think Renjun knows him.” Jisung had a grin on his face. It's like talking to someone you just met and saying your names out wasn't strange. Jisung figured they'd probably see these girls again based on what was happening, and also Jisung didn't mind starting off the summer with a beautiful date. Or if things went well, girlfriend. He was sure Jeno didn't mind either, nor Renjun.

Haechan smiled. “Mark, Chenle, and I are best friends too.”

“That's great,” Renjun burst through, “now all of us can get to know each other!” Renjun was usually loud like this and Jeno and Jisung had long adapted to it. They just weren't sure about the monotone waiter or Chenle who probably wanted to be heard even louder. She couldn't even believe the situation, her friends were easily giving into two good looking men. Renjun smiled noticing her shocked face. “Right?”

Chenle rolled her eyes. “You're so annoying. I can't believe I even talked to you. No. I don't want to get to know you better.”

“You should,” the waiter spoke out of nowhere, “I believe this is the start of something new and very significant. Maybe one day you'll end up marrying this annoying man.”

Chenle’s eyes widened. “No! I won't be doing that,” she pointed at Renjun, “he’s so strange. Anyway I'm leaving with my friends. Don't know what's so amazing about these two guys, it’s like a spell has been casted on my friends.”

“All the power of Master Ramyun.”

Jeno and Jisung rolled their eyes when they heard both Renjun and the waiter say this. Of course the two would take any chance they got to advertise the Ramyun that supposedly cured them. Though they couldn't lie, the Ramyun helped them out.

“I've got to admit, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Ramyun is actually very truthful,” Jeno spoke to Renjun and the waiter, “It helped us gain more than a healed throat. I would know,” he spoke looking at Mark as she watched him with curious eyes. “I gained much more. I can see it in front of me.”

“True,” Jisung agreed. “Right here in front of me. I don't even need to clarify. The events that played out, fully explain it.”

Renjun and the waiter exchanged smug looks as they knew there was more than affection blooming between the four. Renjun crossed his arms in satisfaction. Never underestimate the power of Master Ramyun. The Ramyun that helped both of Renjun’s friends get their original deep voices back. This brought their fresh youth back and also garnered the attention of two very beautiful girls. Renjun knew this was also good news for him. As he watched Jisung and Haechan, and Jeno and Mark hold small conversations, he walked over to Chenle. The girl with the beautiful purple hair. Renjun couldn't even begin to describe how much he admired it.

“So,” he wrapped his arm around her waist as she was too busy murmuring about how she actually wanted to report them to the police even though it was invalid based on her friends’ interest in the men in front of them. Her eyes widened when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She turned her head to look at the man who was smiling at her. “Do you want to hang out later?”

She scrunched her eyebrows in a very cute way that almost made Renjun melt. “Are you trying to get with me?”

Renjun shrugged. “Yeah seems like it.”

Chenle was about to answer straight out. It's like she was Rosaline. No matter how much Romeo would love her she’d already sworn off men. Or more likely she’d sworn off Renjun. She couldn't speak though because for what he’s famous for, Jisung cut Chenle off once again.

“That’s right. Renjun, Jeno, and I were planning on having a barbecue at his place tonight. Besides the fact that we were crazy sick. Now that we're better I think you three should join us. Actually you can too,” he nodded towards the waiter. “It is okay that I invited them, right?” Jisung looked at both of his friends unsure.

Renjun immediately nodded. He wasn't going to let this chance pass. “Of course. It was only going to be the three of us but there's enough food to go around so I don't mind.”

Jisung smiled and looked at Jeno for approval. The older nodded. “I don't mind.”

Jisung was convinced so he looked at both Mark and Haechan for approval. “Will you three be coming over then?”

The three exchanged looks and decoded that it would be unkind to reject when they were free tonight. Or at least that's what Haechan and Mark thought. Chenle on the other hand wasn't in for this at all. “Sure. We'd love to come over. Thank you for the invitation. Of course Chenle would be pleased to come too.”

Chenle glared at Mark who agreed for all of them. Just because she was the oldest didn't mean she could simply agree to anything. Chenle wanted to say that she wouldn't be pleased but the famous king of interrupting had to interrupt him again. 

“Great,” Jisung walked over to the waiter and asked for his pen and notepad. The waiter gave them to him and he almost chuckled at the ‘report’ Chenle filed. “Here,” he scribbled down a couple of things. “This is Renjun’s address and his phone number.” He gave the paper to Haechan afraid that Chenle would rip it.

Haechan took it with a light nod and a thank you escaping her lips. On the other hand Chenle was even more angered now. She wanted to get out of this so desperately.

“Thanks for the notepad and pen,” Jisung thanked the waiter and handed his things back. 

“No problem. Also the six of you enjoy your night, I'm busy,” the waiter replied. 

“Okay,” Jisung nodded and as he was walking back to Haechan, he noticed that Renjun still had his arm around Chenle’s waist. He raised his eyebrows at his friend and the girl caught this.

“Don't touch me!” Chenle moved away from Renjun. 

Renjun looked at her and smirked. “Fine I won’t. Can't wait to see you tonight.”

She glared at him as Mark spoke. “We should probably get going now. Also thank you all for inviting us over and also thank you as well,” she looked towards Jeno but couldn't help look down as soon as she met his eyes. 

Jeno chuckled. The girl in front of him was a little shy. Or maybe she wasn't originally shy and just acted like this with new people. Only Mark knew that she felt kind of bad for saying rude things about Jeno and Jisung. “Yes, we should also finish eating,” Jeno pointed out. “It was nice meeting you guys.”

“We'll see you later,” Jisung added.

The girls said their farewell and ushered  Chenle away. The girl looked very angry but her friends guessed that she'd come around in time.

Once Renjun, Jeno, and Jisung were seated at the table, the youngest spoke. “Wow, that was insane.”

Jeno nodded. “They were different type of girls. Very interesting.”

Renjun nodded. “See men? Never doubt Master Ramyun. Just one bite changed everything for you two.” The the waiter nodded as well.

Jeno and Jisung chuckled at their friend and continued eating their Ramyun.

Master Ramyun. Just one bite can change everything.

* * *

**A/N**

**I legit hardcore advertised this fake made up ramyun everywhere in this, even the title lol.**

**Finally!**

**Hehe I guess that took a while. Recently I've been so not into posting stuff or barely writing, but I guess I just felt I needed to get to this. I really wanted to post this and I'm glad I finished editing. That's seriously the only thing that holds me back.**

**Anyway I really like this because I literally wrote with any slang that I wanted, and! I also wrote gender bender, I thought I'd never be able to! But I did it, and I hehe, really love it. So yeah I'm glad about that. Btw, also check out the neocity writing contest. Click the banner below.**

[ ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1268489/neocity-an-nct-writing-contest-2tae-writingcontest-haesung-chensung-renchan-smrookies-jaeyong-markhyuck-yutae-taeten-tenny-dojae-yuten-winkun-nct-yusol-nctu-johnsol-jaeno-markmin-johnil-dota-dotae-tensol-johnyong-doten-tenyoung-nct127-yuwin-johnwin-nctdream-haeno-markno-renle-yukten-noren-renhyuck-nctzen)

**Also this was meant to be a one shot but I'm happy to announce that there will be a second chapter/part thing so yeah look forward to that! I really enjoyed writing this that's why. Tell me who your favorite character was!**


End file.
